This invention generally relates to telecommunication systems which support subscriber definable telephone features and is more specifically directed to a method utilized in a telecommunication system which permits changes to be entered in real time by a subscriber which controls call routing or features utilized with incoming calls.
Telecommunication networks exist in the United States which provide efficient call handling of local and long distance calls. Telecommunications switches such as the AT&T 5ESS.RTM. switch can accommodate a plurality of local subscribers. The subscriber has limited control of certain optional features such as the ability to selectively activate and deactivate the "call waiting" feature once initially placed in service for the subscriber by the subscriber's local exchange carrier (LEC). For example, it may be desirable for a subscriber who utilizes the same telephone line for voice and modem communications to disable the call waiting feature prior to initiating communications utilizing a modem in order to minimize possible interference which could occur if the call waiting feature attempted to alert the subscriber to an incoming call during modem communications.
The public switched telephone network makes use of common channel interoffice signaling (CCIS) to permit messages to be passed within the network. A long distance or toll telecommunication network may include a plurality of gateway switches, such as an AT&T 4ESS.TM. switch, which connect local exchange carriers and provide long distance service to LEC subscribers. The long distance network may also include signal transfer points (STP) which are coupled to the gateway switches and to network control points (NCP). The STPs facilitate the transmission of interoffice messages and signaling. The NCPs provide distributed intelligence in the form of a database which stores data and records that facilitate the interaction of the network elements and store feature and function definitions associated with directory numbers. For example, toll free calls utilizing the well-known 800-XXX-XXXX number sequence in the United States may utilize data stored for a dialed 800 number to determine the actual directory number destination of the incoming call. A subscriber can request a change of the destination directory number associated with the subscriber's 800 service by calling a long distance service representative and telling the representative of the desired change. The requested change is entered in a log by the service representative. Typically, a long distance employee knowledgeable of network commands enters the change indicated in the log.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,035 addresses a method utilizing the public switched telephone network to provide a nationwide personal locator telephone service for called subscribers. A unique personal locator number is assigned to each subscriber and is used by the subscriber to initiate changes in the way calls are handled and by calling parties who utilize the personal locator service feature to reach the subscriber. A single database stores corresponding personal locator data for all subscribers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,094 a method is described for allowing a customer to define its telephone service provided within certain boundaries. Switching offices called action points provide call processing of incoming calls based on called party parameters stored in a network control point.